devilcamethroughherefandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy the Traveller
Jimmy, also known as Jimmy the Traveller and Jimmy the Crow, is an major character in Lorelai. The only living person in The Queen of Maggots' realm, Jimmy tries to assist Laura "Lorelai" Wood in killing the Queen and getting back to the real world. Biography Jimmy had always been able to travel out of his body ever since he was little, in a unique form of astral projection. He was able to see things happening across the earth and other dimensions, though did not realize until he was older that these experiences were not just dreams. Unfortunately, one such dream brought him into the lair of the Queen of Maggots, a realm of the dead which he did not belong in. Though still alive, Jimmy became trapped there, with his body in the real world slowly starving to death. In a desperate attempt to escape, he began learning all that he could about the Queen, figuring out she really is and how to defeat her. Jimmy came to recognize her as a being that feeds on human suffering, and made it his goal to destroy her permanently. Jimmy found his chance to destroy her in Lorelai, a recently deceased woman that the Queen had taken a particular liking to. Lorelai Jimmy meets with Lorelai the second time she dies, approaching her at the edge of the Queen's domain. He tells her of his situation, and how they must destroy the Queen, or else they'll never go back to the real world. Jimmy reveals that the "old woman" is merely a puppet for the real Queen of Maggots, while her true form resides in the tunnel where "the Devil came from." Jimmy gives Lorelai a bomb that he made, informing her that "it" is weak to fire. He also gives her a lighter, and sees her off. Much later, when Lorelai is following Al Cunningham, Jimmy confronts her on how she is influencing the poor man, judging her for her actions. Lorelai reveals that the lighter that Jimmy gave her was broken, much to his shock, and that she was not able to kill the Queen. Related Achievements Trivia * Jimmy is voiced by Yong Yea, a YouTuber known for reviewing games, movies, and his commentary on the buildup to their releases, among other things. * Jimmy's role as a dream traveller and being able to reach the Queen's realm is incredibly similar to Agnes in Downfall, who unlike her Downfall 2016 counterpart is an actual person that managed to reach the Queen's realm and make contact with Joe while dreaming. * Lorelai can ask Jimmy about the various names of the Queen of Maggots as they walk to the tunnel. He tells her that the Queen has many names, often giving people a different name. Jimmy says that, funny enough, she used the name "Lorelai" at one point. ** This also gives the name of the game, Lorelai, a double meaning, in reference to both the protagonist and antagonist of the game. Gallery JimmyTheTraveller-FirstAppearance.png Category:Characters in Lorelai Category:Male